vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Ties
The town is abuzz for the annual Founders' Party where Elena learns more about the Salvatores' past. Caroline's many scars are revealed and Stefan takes Damon out of the picture, hopefully, for good. Synopsis Elena asks Stefan to escort her to the town's annual Founders' Party. Vicki gets Tyler to ask her to the party, then accuses him of trying to hide their relationship from his family. Zach reveals a useful family secret to Stefan. At the party, Damon tells Elena a story about the Salvatore family's past, leaving Elena with questions that Stefan refuses to answer. Finally, Stefan takes action to get Damon out of his life for good. Notes - On some level Caroline knows that Damon is a vampire, prompting her to ask him why he doesn’t sparkle in the sun like Edward (from the Twilight Series). - Caroline continues to wear scarves to cover the bite marks she received from Damon. - The Lockwoods' house number is 2129. - Elena leaves the pocket watch at home, prompting Logan to search the house when he’s trying to get back with Jenna. - The official roster of the first Founders' Celebration reads ‘The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty Four.' - Bonnie is not only able to relight a candle that has gone out, but is also able to light all of the candles in the Lockwood dining room. - The Founders' Council is shown to involve at least Logan Fell, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood. - The crystal that Damon takes from inside the Lockwood home is dropped when Stefan takes the drugged Damon home. - The process of turning someone into a vampire is explained by Damon. This process will later be illustrated when he turns Vicki into a vampire in the episode "Lost Girls". - Zach Roerig (Matt Donovan) is absent from this episode. Voiceovers [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop him without becoming a monster myself. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I did what I had to do. To protect Elena. To protect everyone. Yes Damon, the headline reads ‘Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls.’ Quotes [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Stefan’s nightmare You know what’s coming now. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Do you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: knife out of his chest Alright, I deserved that. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: It’s all over the news ‘Deadly Beast Captured, All’s Well in Mystic Fals’. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Elena Well the vervain keeps me out of her head, maybe that’s not my target. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don’t need my persuasion. Some girls just can’t resiste my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Logan on TV Scumball. Scumbucket. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Who are you talking to? [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Him. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: The News guy? [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Also known as Logan Scumfell. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: He’s cute. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: That stuff is mom and dad’s you can’t just give it away. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I’m not giving it away, it’s called a loan, Jeremy. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Maybe we should press pause. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Stefan How do you look in a suit? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I would be honoured to accompany you, Ms. Gilbert. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: No yellow; jaundice. Go for the blue. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there and she’s a very proud gun owner. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: You should come to the Founders' party with me. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Not if you’re wearing that dress. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: What’s so special about this Bella girl? Edward’s so whipped. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: You gotta read the first book first. It won’t make sense if you don’t. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: sighs I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: How come you don’t sparkle? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Will these bites turn me into a vampire? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: It’s more complicated than that. Now you’d have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human; it’s a whole ordeal. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: You can be very sweet when you wanna be. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Yes I can be sweet. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Are you gonna kill me? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Mhm. But not yet. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Why not? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Because there’s something I need you to do for me. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Anything. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: How good are you at getting this nose where it doesn’t belong? [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Oh, I’m excellent. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: You’re taking Damon to the Founders’ Party? What about me? [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Go with Elena. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: She’s asking Stefan. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Okay, go by yourself. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Damon He’s older, sexy, danger guy. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Older, sexy, danger guy? What is that, an official witch twitter tweet? [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: And Damon’s not dangerous, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. Like major deep rooted drama. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life? [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Tyler You treat me like trash. I’m sick of it. [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: I don’t think you’re trash. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Really? Then who are you taking to the Founders’ Party? [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Vicki Donovan, do you want me to ask you to the Founders’ Party? [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: You realize you had to ask him to ask you right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady he’ll finally treat you like one? [[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: Didn’t know you were here. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Just going through Stefan’s homework. Boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Stefan Why he wants to go to school is beyond me. I mean, in the 70’s he went Ivy League, that I understood... actually no. I didn’t get that either. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Zach Go ahead. Purge. Get it out, what’s on your mind? [[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: Why are you here Damon? [[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: Damon I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Zach You are in no position to question me. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: What’s going on? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Zach Having a family moment, Stefan. Some quality time. [[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: Damon's feeding habits Then why aren’t you doing anything about it? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I can’t, Zach. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Zach Vervain hasn’t grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. [[Zach Salvatore|'Zach']]: Blood only runs so deep when you’re related to vampires. [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki? [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: Not even if you meant it. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Tough call, can we mix them? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Bonnie Tonight’s gonna be a good night. But don’t let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to say from the minute you walked in the door. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Okay, but it has to go in the vault, ‘cause Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story. Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I know that they both dated her and that’s why they have issues. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Unless he’s a calculating, manipulative liar. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Why are you even going? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Well I think it’s fitting, we were at the very first one, remember? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: My goodness I’ve driven you to drink. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: ‘Go about living my life’. See therein lies your eternal struggle. You’re dead, dude. Get over it. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: the pocket watch Dad said it goes to the first born son. His father gave it to him and now what? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: And he was gonna give it to you. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: It’s cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Yes. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: My happiness was short lived, as you well know. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well. Here’s to history repeating itself. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’m not some drunk sorority chick. You can’t roofie me. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: its revealed Stefan tried to drug him Have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I’ll do. [[Sheriff Forbes|'Sheriff Forbes']]: Damon A little old for you, don’t you think? [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Oh, cause otherwise you’d approve. I doubt that. [[Sheriff Forbes|'Sheriff Forbes']]: Where’s your dad? [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Memphis. With Steven. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: I thought I might see you here. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: You knew it. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: I dreaded. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: But were secretly hoping. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: And know that I have... to leave [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Jenna I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: You haven’t changed a bit. Jenna: Oh yes I have. I’m meaner now. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Is that ‘Damon Salvatore’ and ‘Stefan Salvatore’? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There’s no excuse. My therapist says I’m acting out, trying to punish Stefan. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Let’s just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: The Salvatore name was practically Royalty in this town, until the war. There was a battle here. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: The Battle of Willow Creek. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Right. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Who was in the church that they wanted to save? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: A woman, I guess. Doesn’t it always come down to the love of a woman? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Look, I’m sorry you and Stefan have this thing between you. But I can’t get in the middle of it Damon.I just, I hope you two can work it out. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I hope so too. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: So you wanna dance? [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Me dancing? Not pretty. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Well, maybe you could you show me around? I mean, this place is amazing. [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Yeah, if you like living in a museum. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Or we could just sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right? Mrs. Lockwood: Vicki That’s what you get when you bring the trash into the party. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: They look so cute together. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Don’t talk please. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Don’t shoot, only needed a refill. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Shooting implies caring. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: I’m sorry Jenna, about your sister. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Thank you. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: When I heard you were staying in Mystic Falls I thought maybe I could hav a second chance, to make things right. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Her name was Monica, wasn’t it? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I hope Damon didn’t drive you too crazy? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: No actually, he was on good behaviour. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. That it all goes back to Katherine. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: So tell me about her. What happened? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Not something I like to talk about. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama and I want you to do the same. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Damon said something didn’t he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Elena. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: This isn’t about Damon; it’s about me trying to get to know you. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I don’t want to talk about it. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Well then say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise I’m left with nothing but what other people tell me. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Well don’t you see what Damon has done here? He’s trying to get you to turn against me. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Well then I guess its working. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: This is my fault, I planted doubt. I’m a doubt planter. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Where have you been? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Looking for you. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: What is that? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: A very important crystal. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Well you can’t just steal it. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: It’s not stealing if it’s mine. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right? [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: Well, more grovelling of course, a recap of the past few years spent sould searching. Cheese fries. [[Jenna Sommers|'Jenna']]: Yes to lunch. Call me. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: So how are things with Stefan? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: unconvincingly Great. Just great. [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Well, my radar must be off cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother. The Sheriff. Got it? Stay away from her. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: There are bruises all over Caroline’s body. Bite marks and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don’t look surprised. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I’m handling it. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Handling it? Stefan you should be having him arrested. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Look there are things that you don’t know. Things that I want to tell you but I can’t. Things that I may never be able to tell you. And I just need you to trust me. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Trust is earned. And I can’t just magically hand it over. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: You look amazing, what are you doing here? [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Caroline You make me crazy, you know that? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Caroline Unfortunately, I am so over you now. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I knew I couldn’t spike your drink. So I spiked hers. [[Mayor Lockwood|'Mayor Lockwood']]: Are you sure? [[Sheriff Forbes|'Sheriff Forbes']]: Five bodies all drained of blood. I’m certain. [[Logan Fell|'Logan']]: They’ve come back. Characters Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Characters * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes 104